Alibaba… ¿Tú me necesitas, de verdad?
by Hinaluna
Summary: — ¿Tú me amas Alibaba…? —preguntó al final ella mustia, con la voz glacial. La interrogación lo dejo helado. ¿Amar? ¿Cómo, cuándo, a quién? ¡A ella! ¡A Morgiana, Morgi, Mor! ¡Su novia, jajaja! ¡Su novia la más linda de todas!
1. Cualquier novia te vendría bien

**Advertencias: **Especie de drabbles sobre la relación que, supongo, tendría Alibaba y Morgiana.

**Capitulos:** 3.

**Pareja:** AliMor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al manga Magi de Ohtaka.

* * *

**Alibaba… ¿Tú me necesitas, de verdad?**

* * *

**I: Cualquier novia te vendría bien.**

— Ali… —había murmurado con la voz apagada, casi como un hilo que estaba a punto de ceder— Alibaba… —volvió a llamarle con el tono más resuelto, pero él aún tenía los ojos al fondo de la habitación donde las bailarinas daban vueltas en torno de la candela.

Sonrisas, el olor a la comida, dos copas que chocan derramando su contenido, una carcajada borracha y un gritillo avergonzado de alguna muchacha que fue pellizcada en los glúteos. ¡Oh, había sido el mismo Alibaba que había posado sus dedos bronceados sobre el redondo y rosado trasero de aquella hermosa bailarina! Los dos se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos con una pizca de complicidad que les hizo revolotear el ego y la felicidad como champagne sobre sus pulmones; ahogándolos. Morgiana miraba la escena a escaso metro de los hombros del rubio, sin poder evitar que sus labios se cerraran sobre los otros inflando sus mejillas por la molestia —era ya una costumbre inevitable—. Entendía que Saluja estuviese borracho y _para la mierda_ pero eso no justificaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas frente a sus ojos.

¡No, eso no justificaba que siempre hiciera ese tipo de cosas estando ella o no! ¿Qué pasaba si alguien le colocaba una mano en el trasero a ella, por ejemplo? ¿No se molestaría él con esa persona? ¿No se molestaba cuando Hakuryuu empezaba a alagarla por nada? ¡No entendía porque ella si tenía que soportar ese tipo de situaciones sin decir absolutamente nada, como si no le hicieran daño!

No le retiró los ojos filosos de la cara complacida de su _pareja. _Sus ojos brillaban en parte por la sensación viva de su mano sobre aquellas posaderas de dios y también por el vino que le servía Sharkkan cada cuanto, un hilillo de saliva se le resbalaba sin evitarlo y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos, mover el vaso hasta su boca y percatarse de que los ojos de la Fanalis no se quitaban de su rostro.

Allí fue cuando se percató de su error… ¡Ups! ¡Jajaja, lo siento! ¡Cosas de hombres, no podemos retenerlo! Esa era una excelente respuesta si no fuese porque en el momento en que cruzó miradas con Morgiana los ojos de ella no tenían esa chispa de reclamo, más bien de desolación. Sus facciones neutrales, sus labios semi-abiertos abandonando poco a poco la anterior expresión, las mejillas pálidas, los ojos igual de brillosos que los de él pero por razones distintas. Estaban casi húmedos. Tragó fuerte mientras miraba a todos lados percatándose de que Masrur no se encontraba en la misma mesa, colocó las manos en los brazos suaves de ella mientras formaba una sonrisa difícil de contradecir. Estaba totalmente sonrojado pero no por vergüenza. Tenía miedo, pánico. No le gustaba esa expresión ausente del rostro de su novia, mucho menos cada vez que le decía que ella era la _mejor_, la _única,_ la _más bella;_ porque lo era sin lugar a dudas —aún cuando muchas chicas que no conocía también era muy guapas, pero se trataba de minucias: Su novia era Morgiana, después de todo— ¡Era tan afortunado…!

— ¡Morgiana! —exclamó con la voz llena de una felicidad que empezaba a quebrársele en el corazón. Ella seguía mirándolo directamente a los ojos pero ahora con las cejas cruzadas por una duda. — ¡Morgi! ¡Mor! —suavizó el tono dulcemente, pero parecía algo hipócrita. Carraspeó sin conseguir palabras conciliadoras… ¿No lo volveré hacer? ¡Pero hombre, si las manos estaban hechas para tocar y los ojos para ver!

— ¿Tú me amas Alibaba…? —preguntó al final ella mustia, con la voz glacial. La interrogación lo dejo helado. ¿Amar? ¿Cómo, cuándo, a quién? ¡A ella! ¡A Morgiana, Morgi, Mor! ¡Su novia, jajaja! ¡Su novia la más linda de todas! ¡La que le había dicho sí…! ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Ella que fue lo que dijo? ¡Ah sí, lo de "quiero estar contigo después de que te llenes de aliados"! ¡Claro, claro, no me quiero ir de tu lado! ¿Qué era lo que había preguntado hacía un segundo? ¿Qué si él…qué?

— ¿Cómo?

Morgiana bajó la mirada, sabiendo que aquella respuesta se debía a algo que venía pensando y que se había convertido en una piedra de tranca; como una perla en la boca de una ostra. Al principio pensó que eran tonterías, después de todo, tenía la dicha de estar al lado de Alibaba ¡Luego de todo lo que le había pasado en su vida, era tan dichosa como para estar a la altura de él y caminar a su lado! ¡Dios era bondadoso con ella y la recompensaba de maneras que no se merecía! Pero…

¿En una relación eso era lo único que importaba? ¿No era triste simplemente estar al lado de una persona que parecía no estar más interesado en ella, como lo estaba de Aladdin, por ejemplo? ¡Y no pedía mucho! ¡Ya era lo suficiente afortunada como para estar a su lado, pero…! ¡Si él la quisiera, si él, al menos, la necesitara porque se trataba de ella! No por tener una novia como despecho, ó, por experimentar que se sentía tener a alguien a su lado como tratando de probar algo que le faltaba. Quería ser amada de la misma manera en que ella amaba, y deseaba ser necesitada de la misma manera que ella lo necesitaba a él.

Porque era Alibaba, no era Aladdin, no era Hakuryuu, no era Masrur, no era Yunan. Era Alibaba, y eso lo hacía especial, eso la hacía sonreír, volverse loca de felicidad y cariño. ¡Lo necesitaba porque era él!

— Ali… —volvió a susurrar sin dejar de mirar sus manos que empezaban a arrugar el vestido blanco sobre sus piernas— ¿Tú me necesitas…?

— ¿Qué? —La respuesta fue inmediata— ¡Qué cosas dices, Morgiana! ¡Claro, claro…!

— ¡No hablo de si necesitas a una novia…! —exclamó molesta sin contener la potencia de su voz, la mitad de la mesa de quedó quieta mientras enfocaba la mirada en las dos figuras de la esquina que se mantenían con las cabezas muy cerca y las manos masculinas sobre los brazos de ella— ¡Hablo…! —Aspiró como si quisiera comenzar a llorar, aunque ella no era del tipo de "llanto" — Hablo de si me necesitas a mí, a Morgiana… —un silencio inmaculado.

Había subido la mirada para verlo cuando lo dijese y le horrorizó el rostro que había colocado Saluja. Desconcertado, sin siquiera entender la importancia de lo que ella trataba de puntualizar. Sonrió como si se tratase de una tontería, obviamente aliviado, deslizó las manos por los brazos de ella hasta llegar al final de sus dedos y se los besó tranquilo.

— Siempre quise una novia, Mor…

Ella negó luego de unos segundos sopesando si él pudiese agregar más que aquello, cuando se inclinó para depositar un beso de concilio en los labios, ella retiró el rostro dolida.

— Sé que siempre quisiste una novia… —los labios se le juntaron con fuerza—, pero, eso no era lo que te preguntaba —no se levantó del asiento aunque lo deseaba hacer, seguía aquel insufrible silencio del demonio—. A veces creo que Alibaba estaría bien con cualquiera, siempre y cuando lo quiera, —se llevó la copa a los labios como tratando de pasar una tristeza que estaba ahogándole. El sabor del vino la hizo sentirse agria—… y eso me entristece.

El rubio no quitó los ojos del perfil de Morgiana, hasta que se percató de que llevaba mirándola más de un minuto sin siquiera parpadear. El resto de la mesa, incluso Sharkkan, Yamuraiha y Aladdin habían seguido con la cena en un tono moderado mientras tomaban con moderación, tal cual se tratase de un entierro. Saluja miró sus manos caídas en sus pantalones y luego el plato solitario frente a él. La mano de la Fanalis se veía lejana; casi inalcanzable. Inspiró tratando de quitarse aquel sentimiento de desconcierto que lo agobiaba estropeándole el ánimo y el alcohol. Miró a su alrededor quitándole importancia a las palabras de su novia y sonrió consiguiendo que sólo Sharkkan le devolviese el favor, el resto se mantuvieron callados con los labios muy juntos.

¿Necesitarla porque era Morgiana…? ¡Qué locura era esa! Creyó escuchar una risa en el interior de su pecho, pero no era lo suficiente descortés como para reírse de su cara. Despechado por su desplante y sus palabras insensibles volvió a dedicar toda su atención al grupo de bailarinas que seguía moviéndose muy cerca de Simbad. ¡Maldito suertudo con su maldita soltería! Negó olvidándose por completo de la joven que respiraba a su lado como una paloma herida.

Estaba realmente molesto, irritado y un poco dudoso. Nunca nadie le había preguntado algo con tan poco sentido, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, él jamás había peleado con Morgiana. ¡Jamás se había quedado sin palabras frente a un reproche y mucho se sentía resentido con ella! ¿Qué le molestaba tanto?

El resto de la velada fue una reverenda _mierda_.


	2. Necesitar no es lo mismo que amar

**Advertencia:** Pain (intheass). Morgiana es demasiado linda (?)

**Necesitar no es lo mismo que amar**

* * *

_"¿Tú me amas, Alibaba?"_. El silencio estacando en la habitación. _"¿Tú me amas, Alibaba?"_, volvía a repetir la voz sobre sus oídos. Le quemaba la piel, lo atormentaba. Saluja respiró profundo tratando de olvidar aquella pregunta tan complicada, mas fue inútil. Había llegado ese esperado momento en la relación: la crisis del existencialismo. Amar o no amar, esa era la cuestión. ¿No?

Alibabase incorporó en la cama mientras llevaba las manos a su cabeza, imposibilitado de conseguir respuesta no solo a la pregunta de Morgiana, sino a las suyas propias. No entendía porque todas las parejas pasaban por aquel incomodo momento en que se necesitaba reafirmar situaciones y cosas que no venían al grano (Porque hay que ver que a él le importaba un comino si amaba o no, no le parecía lo fundamental en una relación). ¿Para qué forzarse a pasar por tan desagradable temporada? Las parejas envejecían sin saber si amaban o no. La gente moría sin poder saber a ciencia cierta si el otro ser amado tenía sentimientos recíprocos. Un "te amo" podía llegar a ser una gran farsa. ¿Por qué las mujeres debían complicarlo todo y empezar a preguntar tonterías? ¡Amándola o no podía disfrutar entera a Morgiana: disponer de su tiempo, acariciar sus lindas manos y mejillas, besar el inicio de sus labios, perderse en sus ojos! Incluso, él podía hacer eso con cualquier chica sin tener que sentir por ella el más mínimo afecto, mucho menos amarla.

El único amor real en la vida, confirmado, era el de los padres e hijos. De resto, lo que venía por añadidura (amigos, amantes, esposas, novias), siempre estaría en tela de juicio. Pero, él no se iba a poner discutir con Morgiana sobre ese asunto, pelearían estaría seguro. Y eso que ellos dos no eran de pelear, pero terminarían haciéndolo de alguna forma porque él era hombre y ella mujer y los dos formaban desde hacía un tiempo en adelante una estable pareja.

O, al menos eso creía.

Lo que lo tenía pensando eran las frases dolorosas que había dejado caer Morgiana sobre su cuello, como tratando de degollarlo. No le parecía muy tierno de su parte decir, por ejemplo, que le vendría bien cualquier chica como novia. Él no estaría de acuerdo con aquella aseveración: podría hacer una lista de jovencitas que no tocaría ni con el pétalo de una rosa, pero eso era harina de otro costal. Tampoco le gustaba el tono resentido con que las había dejado caer, mucho menos su silencio y aquella mirada. Sí, las mujeres saben administrar sus miradas, modularlas, ponerlas en juego. Él siempre colocaba los mismos ojos para todas las situaciones (de cordero para comer, de cordero para reír, de cordero para pellizcarle el trasero a una chica, de cordero para besarle el cuello a Mor) y por esa diferencia se percató, como un idiota, de una realidad que no había notado: Morgiana era una mujer con todas las letras.

Se rascó el antebrazo ante aquella solución, satisfecho. Estaba orgulloso d tener semejante mujer a su lado, aunque también le producía un pequeño escalofrió lo que podía desencadenar aquel descubrimiento. Una tormenta, tal vez ya se estaba gestando tras su espalda. En el cuarto de Morgiana había demasiado silencio, como una apacible noche. No, como el ojo del huracán. Tembló, un poco de frío otro de pánico. Empezó a impacientarse. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Tenía que contestarle? ¿Pedirle disculpas? ¿Explicarle los pormenores de su idiotez? ¿Darle a entender que todavía no sabía si la amaba o no? ¡Oh, que complicado era todo aquello! ¡Hubiese preferido quedarse sin novia!

No, hasta ese extremo no llegaría. Debía resguardar sus logros, los triunfos en tierras áridas y aparentemente infértiles. ¡Debía reclamar a Morgiana como suya y conquistarla con tal fuerza que no quedase duda de que ella le pertenecía a él sin duda, tal vez con un poco de sumisión! Lo pensó un poco. No, mejor sumisión no. Morgiana como Morgiana, pero devota a él.

Se levantó de un salto dispuesto a exponer esta realidad a quien fuese. Él la necesitaba, más que nadie. Morgiana siempre era su fuerza, su pilar, ella nunca dudaba de él. Por eso la necesitaba, porque sin ella… ¿Cómo podría confiar en sí mismo? ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien más si a los otros no los necesitaba? Bueno, él necesitaba a muchas personas, a Aladdin por ejemplo. Pero, él necesitaba a Morgiana de maneras diferentes a las que necesitaba a cualquiera de sus amigos. ¡Oh sí, maneras muyyyyy diferentes! Sonrió, mientras se sonrojaba. Arregló sus ropas frente al espejo, peinó su cabello —aunque no parecía en absoluto— y sonriendo al espejo se dijo a sí mismo, practicando: _"Mor, he estado pensando lo que me has dicho últimamente. La respuesta es sencilla, sencillísima, obviamente te amo. Digo, amo a mucha gente en este mundo, pero a ti te amo porque te necesito de tantas maneras". _Ensalivó su dedo índice y lo pasó por sus cejas, ya listo partió a la habitación continua.

El pasillo se encontraba vacío a esa hora, ya eran entradas las doce de la noche. Las luces de las antorchas le daban a los mosaicos colores dorados y de oro. Tocó la puerta de madera dos veces, mientras tosía para acomodar su garganta. No se sentía nervioso, como mayormente le ocurría cuando tenía que enfrentarse a Morgiana —y sus sentimientos—; más su debilidad regresó cuando ella abrió la puerta. Vestía el mismo traje blanco de siempre y el collar que él le había regalado se movía junto con su respiración. Sus ojos tercos y directos cayeron sobre los suyos, huidizos.

Alibabapensó que podía hacerse pipi en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo. Colocando la mano tras el cuello en gesto de nerviosismo, preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Morgiana no tenía ni una sonrisa para él, una expresión algo ausente.

— ¿Qué tal te va, Mor?

— Bien —respondió secamente mientras olisqueaba el aire. Él hedía a mujer, vino y miedo. Ella entrecerró los ojos, cansada y esperó.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

— Ya me iba a la cama —cortó de inmediato.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Sonrió zorruno— ¿No querrás compañía?

— No —Morgiana no había entendido si quiera la doble intención de Alí. Este, viéndose rechazado, llevó las dos manos tras el cuello y haciendo que aquel comentario no le afectaba empezó a hablar disparates.

— Pasaba por aquí, por casualidad del destino… —comenzó diciendo— Y pensé: ¿Por qué no saludar a Mor? ¡No la he visto en casi todo el día! Es terrible de mi parte siendo novio… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has pensando cuando me viste?

— ¡Oh, es Alibaba! —respondió tan honesta y parca como siempre.

— ¿Es… es… esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

Morgiana sintió que aquella conversación no iba para ningún lado pero siendo igual de amable que siempre decidió ir cerrando la puerta lentamente.

— No, lo siento pero me iré a dormir.

— ¡Espera! —él colocó las manos en la puerta para detener su cierre y descubrió que la fuerza de Morgiana, incluso haciendo un impulso tan débil, era mayor que la suya. — La verdad vine a decirte algo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —ella detuvo su empujo y le miró, de nuevo, directo a los ojos— ¿Qué es?

— ¡Bueno…! —lo directa de su pregunta lo hizo sentir aún más nervioso— La verdad Morgiana… —y esta vez consiguió valor donde no lo tenía— He estado pensando todo este tiempo lo que me dijiste en el festival…—hizo un momento de silencio ante la sorpresa genuina de ella. — No fue muy justo de mi parte no haberte respondido desde antes — y esta vez lo decía sinceramente—, pero, yo sé muy bien que amo a Morgiana porque la necesito de manera distinta a otras personas. No podría conseguir lo que tú me das en alguien más…—inspiró sin calma— Realmente, realmente es un sí… —y pensaba gritarle " ¡Si te amo, Morgiana!", cuando escuchó el crujir de la puerta cerrándose de nuevo y la voz de Morgiana, inexpresiva aunque con un breve resentimiento al final.

— Ese es el problema Alibaba. El amor no es amar porque necesitas a alguien, porque si no amarías a cualquiera de la misma manera en que amas a los que más atesoras. El amor no puede ser únicamente necesidad porque todos necesitamos a alguien, a la familia, a un amigo y a un amante. Pero, lo que diferencia esas necesidades no es porque los necesitas, sino como los amas —le miró largo mientras el rubio abría y cerraba la boca boqueando por aquellas largas palabras que provenían llenas de sentimiento. Ella no había cambiado su tono de voz en ningún momento, o su expresión; estaba impasible. Sin embargo, había algo doloroso en sus ojos—: Buenas noches, Alibaba.

— ¡Espera! —La puerta ya se había cerrado en sus narices. Toco frenéticamente sin importar si tumbaba la misma o despertaba a los demás— ¡Yo también necesito a Aladdin y sin embargo lo que siento por ti y por él es distinto!

— ¿Y esperas que me sienta bien… con eso a Alibaba? —su voz se había cortado por un instante. Había sido débil y sus sentimientos le habían ganado, se tapó la boca sintiéndose aún más decepcionada. Morgiana sabía que no podía exigirle mucho a Alibaba, ella estaba feliz de estar a su lado —honrada de poder estar a su lado—. Y lo amaba, lo sabía con certeza. Sin embargo, había un dolor que la acechaba a todas partes y que no tenía lógica con sus sentimientos, con las cosas que decía. ¿Si estaba satisfecha solo pudiendo estar al lado de él? ¿Por qué dolía tanto saber que sus sentimientos no eran los mismos? ¿Por qué dolía tanto verlo coqueteando con cualquier chica? ¿Por qué dolía pensar que él jamás pudiese entender sus sentimientos porque no sentía ni la milésima parte de lo que ella sentía? ¡Sentía que iba a morir si a él le pasaba algo! ¡Se sentía feliz cuando él estaba feliz! ¡Se sentía triste, incluso cuando él lo estaba! Y, no, no era la gratitud de antes o la amistad de antes. Ella realmente le amaba y sabía que él aún no conocía el sentimiento que guardaba esa palabra. Terminó por susurrarle—: Vete, por favor, Alibaba.

Saluja no supo qué hacer con aquel hilo de voz, pero estaba la certeza de que aquella memoria perduraría en su vida atormentándolo.


End file.
